


Give 'Em A Show

by WeabooCreature



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fisting, Large dildos, Live sex, M/M, Made of tumblr, Neither of them dig animals like that, cam porn, horse dildo, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Alfred preform in front of a live webcast. No, it's not your average webcast. It's porn. Sex. The undercover bed boogie. The couple do things to help the masses with their sexual fantasies and they in turn have fun. Sometimes though, what happens during are... Interesting to say the least.</p><p>*might continue with chapters of their other sessions together*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give 'Em A Show

Allen hummed to himself as he did some last minute prepping in the pastel mixed room, the blanket on a bed laying on the floor, a few candles set here and there with a pleasant scent in the air. There was the faint sound of some Elvis Presley song playing in the background and he could hear Alfred coming down the hallway. 

“Alright, so I got your tea that’s way too sweet mixed with your sexy juice that I swear is going to lead to alcohol poisoning.” Alfred said as he sat down on the bed, the shorts her was wearing were already riding up and his chub was forming rolls to which Allen promptly leaned down and placed a kiss then to his thighs.

The tanned American took the mug from his boyfriend and sipped from it, grinning happily at the slight burning sensation down his throat. “Whatever babe.” 

Alfred rolled his eyes at that before grabbing the laptop, letting his rest on his thighs and pulling up a website. “Can you tweet that we’re about to start a webcast right now?” He asked as he focused on the screen, typing away at the description on what they were going to be doing.

Allen nodded, picking up his phone and tapping away. He sent out the tweets as he took a larger sip from his drink, clearing his throat and stood up. “You actually prepped yourself with something big this time right?” He asked as he grabbed a box from the small closet. “Because the last time we used this bad boy and you we’rent stretched out, we had to visit the doc.” 

Alfred groaned loudly and waved him off. “Yes, I did the thing so stop worrying you big baby.” He teased, setting up the camera that would have better quality since they began to have a larger following a while ago. Need to let the thirsty masses have their fill. 

“But you know we ain’t gotta use this right?” Al asked as he brought out the thick and very realistic dildo. To put it simply, it was a dildo in the shape of a horse dick. Alfred still couldn’t believe that he was somehow going to fit that thing inside of him. 

Alfred snickered as he clicked on the start recording button and sat in clear view of the camera. “Dude, I’m fine. I’ve put bigger and worser stuff in my ass before so chill. But it is gonna be kinda weird sticking that up my butt so let’s see how it goes.”

It didn’t take long until people began joining the live broadcast, some donations coming in for requests but if the pair didn’t want to do them they could also just refund the money back to the customers. 

“Hey y’all,” Alfred cooed as he waved at the camera with a bright smile. “We’re still setting stuff up so talk to your fellow fappers.” 

Allen laughed from behind and came back with some more toys. He sat besides Alfred and set the toys out of view so that what was to come would be a surprise. “Yup. We got everything planned so hold up for a lil’ bit. Some thirsty and kinky little shits you people are.”

Alfred snickered and leaned his head on the others shoulder, messing with the toys and biting his lip. “Can’t wait until we use these.” He purred lowly, earning a flood of questions from the chat with awe’s at the two being lovey dove then another wave of people saying how they were already jacking off or fingering themselves. 

Allen rolled his eyes and fixed the camera to capture both of their bodies better. “Ready babe?” He asked softly, more so to make sure that Alfred was still okay for what was to come. Alfred nodded, planting a kiss on the others cheek and grinned. 

Alfred took in a deep breath and settled onto the bed, spreading his legs a bit and turning around so that his ass was facing the camera clearly. His thighs and butt where one of the reason why they due had gotten popular, the other was their wide variety of kinks and Allen’s impressively sized cock. 

Allen wasn’t really going to be doing much in this video however since it was more so going to focus on Alfred this time around. He reached over to show off the horse cock sized dildo in front of the camera, placing lube on it and pulling down his boyfriends shorts down to reveal something that shocked him but then again, not by that much. 

The blonde was wearing a simple back thong that only gave his butt a more arousing and perkier look towards it and there was a plug already inside of his entrance to keep him stretched out. “Naughty boy, thunder thighs.” He purred, circling his finger around Alfred’s hole, causing the bent over male to shudder. 

“Shut up.” He grumbled and soon gasped when he could feel Allen pull down the thin layer of clothing covering him and the anal plug was then moving in and out of Alfred, the thick object easily slipping back into place from where it was originally. 

Alfred moaned loudly at the sudden sensation that over came him, his thighs trembling in anticipation as he swayed his hips from side to side to show off his backside. “Mff- Might as well let y’all see what’s going on too.” He breathed out weakly, his head turning slightly to the screen where there were more oncoming donations. 

Allen hummed happily, smirking slightly as he moved the camera closer to get a better view of what was happening and his boyfriends hard on. “No matter how many times we do this you always get a boner.” He teased lightly. 

Allen then pulled the plug out and set it to the side to show off the wide gap that was Alfred’s asshole, ready to be filled once again but only this time with something far thicker and longer. “Think you can talk to your audience babycakes?” He asked. 

Alfred pursed his lips together at that and nodded slowly, looking at the chat screen and waving at the camera weakly, moving it a bit to give a bit more detail to his entrance. “H-how are you guys doing-? fUCK ALLEN~” His sentence was cut off when he could feel Allen shoving something in him. 

He glanced back, nudging his hips back onto the force and nearly fainted. “Haah~ Oh my godd Allen I can’t believe you right now-” He managed out through heavy breathes and moans. 

Allen chuckled. “What’s wrong? What happened to ‘you’ve taken bigger things before’? My fist and some of my arm isn’t all that bad.” He mused as he began to move his hand farther into Alfred, careful not to hurt the other as he listened to the moans that would escape. 

Alfred hid his head in the pillow but there was soon more messages asking him to show his face again. “Babe, show ‘em your pretty boy face.” He cooed softly, leaning over the other to kiss his cheek. 

Alfred meekly nodded and lifted his head, flashing the camera a sheepish grin but soon his eyes widened when Allen moved his hand again but thins time much farther inside. 

“FUCK~ A-Al, ngh- right there.. Please..~” He whimpered out. Allen licked his lips at the beg. 

Allen pulled his hand out after a while, a soft pop happening as he did so and Alfred almost fell back onto the bed beneath him.

The two stayed like that until Allen cleaned his hand off with a nearby towel while Alfred grabbed what else they had planned to use next. 

“Babe can you help me with these?” Alfred asked as he held up the silk blindfolds to not hurt him along with the handcuffs but there was no way he could get out free without having bruises since Allen always did put them on too tight. Oh well, it wasn’t like Alfred was complaining about a little pain anyways. 

Allen tied the blindfold around his head to secure that it was in place correctly. He then worked with the handcuffs, hooking them around Alfred's wrists and let Alfred move his hands a bit to make sure that he couldn't slip out. 

He shuddered as the cool liquid was placed over his entrance, fingers gentle pushing in and out of him, making him moan softly and enjoy the gentle feeling he was given.

Alfred let out a small whine, signalling for Allen start put the dildo in him and the brunette was more than happy to please. 

It was a slow process, an agonizingly slow process if you were to ask Alfred or any of the viewers where many of which were either watching in fascination or masturbating to. The couple didn’t pay attention to the screen at this point as both of them knew how to preform a show without really trying as long as the camera caught what it needed to get. 

The tip of the cock pushed passed the ring of flesh and Alfred panted, his fingers clenching together and his toes curling. “Haah~ So far so good..” He mumbled as he tried to keep his breathing even and small whimpers escaped as the toy inched inside of him, his hole spreading and taking in the object eagerly. 

“You are... Such a slut.” Allen commented as he watched this in amusement. His member was pressing against his tight boxers due to Alfred’s request then behind sweatpants since the video wasn’t about him being pleasured. 

Allen would at times stop pushing the thick and very long toy in to tease the other and let the other whine and beg for him to start again. And each time he did but faster, thrusting it in and out slightly to mess with Alfred. 

Once more than half was inside he forced Alfred to pull his arms back and hold the dildo in to not fall out while Allen moved the other to position his ass near the camera in full view. 

He smacked the others ass a few times, making Alfred moan loudly and sending a shiver down his spine while his thighs trembled slightly from being bent over with something large not even fully inside of him. 

Allen’s hand came down a few times with a small smirk on his face as he watched the others very plump butt jiggle with each smack. 

“A-Allen...~” Alfred whined out in a needy voice as he tried not to push the toy further in but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do while his cock throbbed with pre-cum leaking from the tip. “Please just fuck me with the toy, I need it so badly right now..” His voice trailed off by the end, his breathing becoming heavy. 

Allen rolled his eyes at this but nodded, massaging his ass gently and kissing the reddening skin then lightly swatted Alfred’s hand away to let the dildo hang from his hole to tease him. 

Grinning widely, Allen roughly shoved the dildo in and Alfred cried out in pleasure, his upper body lowered while his hips rose higher and more moans escaped from him. 

Alfred whimpered. He wanted nothing more than to have that thick thing fucking him until he couldn’t sit down for a good while and the thought of that happening was fantastic. Even better would be Allen cuddling him for their usual aftercare sessions but the two were cutting pretty close. 

Alfred whimpered as Allen continued to thrust the toy in and out at a fast pace, the squishing sound along with moans and mewls of pleasure filling the air. This time he did bury his face in the pillow but let his moans come out plain and clear enough for the microphone to catch it while the pleasure would build up with each deep thrust he got from the toy. Of course, this was nothing compared to being fucked by Allen even if he wasn't at thick nor long as the dildo but there was something about the feeling of something hot pounding into you and whispering promises in your ear that could never be replicated. 

His thoughts were cut short when the dildo had been pulled out fully from him and he glanced back at Allen, watching him with parted lips, panting heavily. Allen then pushed the object into the other slowly, letting him relish in the full sensation he got from it and inched it deeper. What with how long the toy was there was, no doubt that it should create a pretty looking stomach bulge once all of it was in. 

Alfred clawed at the surface beneath him as he bit down on his lip while loud moans filled the air. He was then forced to squat above the toy, arms placed behind him and his front in view of the camera. Allen had placed the toy to stay underneath him and Alfred quickly understood what he was supposed to do.

With little to no hesitation, Alfred lowered himself down onto the thick dildo and a loud high-pitched moan came from him the second the tip of it had entered and he threw his head back in pure bliss. "Haah~ A-Allen...~ Fuck-" He could barely form any sentences from how badly his head was spinning with the intense amount of pleasure filling his body. He stayed still once all of the dildo was inside of him and he panted heavily. 

"Look at you. I knew you could fit all of it in ya dollface." Allen cooed softly as he landed a kiss on his boyfriends cheek. Alfred simply nodded. Not too long later he began bouncing up and down on the horse cock sized dildo with the bulge showing again with each bounce he made. More mewls fell from his lips as his prostate would be hit whenever the tip of the dildo even brushed against it. 

By now Allen had began to jerk himself off to the absolute heavenly sounds of his lover. The screen was flooded with donations, either for requests or people simply feeling generous for more porn which always supplied them with more toys. Other messages were people saying how amazing Alfred was at taking such a huge dildo like that, wanting the two of them to fuck on camera, or requesting more action. The last two would most likely happen in another show. 

It really didn't take much longer until Alfred came and when he did he came hard. Ribbons of cum squirted from him, some landing on his stomach and the surroundings near them. He rocked the toy in him for a little longer then turned around back on all fours, letting Allen pull the toy out which had left an impressive looking glory hole in him. "Well," Alfred's voice was raspy as he talked and laughed. "That was definitely fun." 

Allen grinned then undid the other binds along with any other accessories he had on. He wrapped Alfred with a fluffy blanket and cuddled him from behind as the did the usual aftercare session even if it wasn't as messy or rough as it normally would. 

"Thank y'all for tuning in. Maybe next time we can use some whips~" Alfred looked over at Allen with a devious grin and he rolled his eyes. 

" Great. And I'm guessing that you're gonna be the dom this time, right?" Alfred nodded immediately and Allen sighed dramatically. There was an flood of text at this. 

They chatted with the people for a while until closing the session and the laptop. Allen picked up his darling boyfriend and carried him to their bedroom, Alfred saying small jokes and mentioning how they would need to stock up on more large dildos for fun and maybe use them on Allen next. Allen just laughed. There was no way in hell he was going to fit something that huge in his ass. 

He sat Alfred down on the bed, laying down besides him then turning on the Tv for something to watch until they both passed out asleep. "Wanna watch some boring documentary?" Allen asked absently, scrolling through the endless movie tittles. He glanced over at the other when he hadn't received a response. Of course Alfred fell asleep before he could put something on. Allen chuckled, a loving smile on his face as he cuddled him closely, placing small kiss on his features before falling asleep himself.


End file.
